The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device with enhanced ability to sense changes in externally reflected light.
Generally, touch-detecting display panels allow commands displayed on a screen portion of a corresponding display device to be selected by a person's hand or other object touching or otherwise coming in close proximity to a corresponding screen region. Display devices with touch-detecting display panels are recently being more widely used because the display devices do not require separate input devices such as keyboards, mouses, and scanners and thus they can service needs of the mobile computing market such those of tablet computers and smartphones.
Traditionally, the touch sensor used in a touch-detecting display panel may be disposed at an upper major surface the display panel. Alternatively the touch sensor used in a touch-detecting display panel may be disposed deeper inside the display panel. The sensor disposed at the upper side of the display panel or inside the display panel senses an intended touch signal by sensing a change in received visible light and/or a change in received infrared (IR) light where the received visible and/or IR light might originally be supplied from a backlight unit of the display panel and/or from outside of the display device.
However, there are some infrared sensors used for touch-detecting display panel which sense light not only in the infrared (IR) range but also in other ranges. In such a case, the sensor may incorrectly interpret a change of visible light intensity as being a change in reflected IR intensity.